Two Worlds, One Family
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: When you are part of a strange world, it just so happens to be that it would only get stranger. But when two universes collide, will the Fearless leader choose to lead his family into their own dimension, or stay with the one he loves.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He tasted the freedom that came with jumping over high buildings with the cool, yet polluted, air of New York. The exhilarating taste of flying and then free falling, only to then reach the next rooftop with a satisfying _thump!_ as his feet touched the cold cement once more. Nothing could match the rush of adrenaline as he would meet his opponents and savor victory once more as he did every night.

This should be satisfying, but the young terrapin could not find it in himself to find any pleasure of this. Ever since that night two weeks ago, Raphael has been contemplating not only on his life decisions but as well as his very existence.

He looked at the form of his blue clad brother in front of him as he led them towards the next jump just before they would reach the manhole cover that would point them home. To say the least, Raphael was angered at what he had done. Self-hatred crawled at his bones as guilt tore apart his soul. He was angry at himself. And to spare his family of any worry at seeing the inner battle within him reflect through his eyes, he hid himself in his room. Closing his door and leaving behind his family to wallow in his hate. His anger would seem diminished, for he no longer snapped or yelled or fought with his brothers. There was no physical fights with his brothers unless it was in training. And even then he would hold back. He would hold back the monster that resides inside him like a leash, feeding of on the horrors that he has done; and no less of what he has done to his family.

But just as he would have the _sai_ driven to his body, his eyes would always travel to the thick door, blocking him from his family and his family blocked from reaching him. He would always think of what his brothers would feel, more so on the person he has caused the most pain. As much as he would like to think that a weight would be lifted from Fearless's shoulders, Raphael knew that Leonardo's first thought on a reason to why he would commit suicide would be that it was his fault. That he would know that the guilt, hate, and anger on that rooftop is what caused him to take away his life, and Leonardo would bear with his own guilt in not being there to stop him.

What Raphael hated and most thanked for was his family's love for him. He still did not understand how they could bear to live with him. How could they? He was not a good student. He didn't listen. He didn't follow orders. He wasn't a good son. He wasn't a good brother. He was nothing. And yet they still loved him.

Raphael liked to think that it was their love that still kept him from breaking apart. That it was his drive to protect them and the innocent people that kept him here. But he knew it was not.

For he felt that something was missing.

And that missing piece was love.

A love that he didn't deserve and that would never come.

And like a fool he stayed, waiting. Hoping.

And what this angel of darkness is yet to know is that love would soon come in the most unexpected way.

* * *

 **Sorry for this prologue being so short. Even though it is a prologue.**

 **I'm gonna have fun writing this story as I come up with fresh new ideas for my other one- _Impossible_. Just so you all know, this happens two weeks after the 2k7 movie. And if you haven't seen it well to bad. You're missing such a great movie. And one in which the main character is Raphael (and then Leo), which is kinda of a relief from all the good stuff happening and concentrating on Leo. But the main part to this story is the fight on the rooftop between Raph and Leo. It's on YouTube too if you wanna watch it. And since the 2k7 movie is within the time line of the 2k3 series, they're going in here too. Just as them. And of course, there would be the 2k12 series in here, but at somewhere in the first or second season. I haven't decided where yet, just that it's in the second series where Leo's voice still sounds like a teenager's.**

 **I've had this idea for quite a while and I just got tired of having notes about it everywhere that I just decided to write it. It's gonna be like a star crossed lovers thing, but without our Romeo and Juliet dying. Since I'm getting ideas on taking this story farther it is going to be very, very long. And I'll just have as much fun writing it.**

 **As I wrote the prologue and got to the 'angel of darkness' part I put my foot down and went like: this sounds so much like one of the songs from The Mortal Instruments. Hold up and let me look for it.**

 **And I kept thinking of the part "for when the darkness comes". I searched up the lyrics and it turns out that my prologue here sounds a lot like the song. And the door and heart part were just, like, there.**

 **It's a pretty great song coming from my favorite book series (turned into a major motion picture) The Mortal Instruments. It's "When the Darkness Comes" by Colbie Caillat.**

 **And a heads up for future chapters: the rating might and probably will change in due time but in a farther chapter. It would be slash and male to male magic. Just saying. It to want something cute and innocent it's here too, but there would have to be developments in a relationship ship, so, yeah...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leonardo liked to think that he had all situations, both on the field and in his family, under control. But even looking at his reflection he couldn't lie, and would admit to himself that some things were just beyond his reach. And the memory of the "little" showdown he had with his brother weeks ago was a slap to the face. He couldn't blame his brother for being angry with him. Truthfully, in the few nights were he passed over the original time he was to stay in the jungles, he would tell himself that any longer he delayed in returning home, Raphael would just kick his ass harder. That in itself showed that his brother cared, for it was his way of showing love for his family. It may be tough love, but it was love none the less.

He couldn't blame Raphael in trying to play hero; he did it as well in the jungles of Central America, too. He couldn't blame that his brother would have wanted to blow off steam by continuing the fight. He couldn't blame him for the words of hurt and betrayal covered in venom and anger sent his way. He couldn't blame him for the fight; it was Leonardo who had started it after all. He had been the one to confront the Nightwatcher. He brought the fight to Raphael. He had chased after him. He had provoked him. He had caused Raphael to snap. It was all his fault. And now his brother would no longer look at him in the eye. He would no longer voice out his opinions. He would no longer yell, hit, fight back, smile, smirk, chuckle, laugh, glare, snarl, growl, scowl-nothing. His face was always the same-dark green emerald as hard, unmoving and unemotional as a marble statue's. It worried Leonardo to the point where he would stay up at night for long hours, filling this time with anything that could get his mind off his brother's predicament, whether reading a book or meditation. Nothing worked, at least not for a period of time. It wouldn't be until the few hours before the sun would rise over the city above that he was tired enough to sleep.

And even then his dreams were never calm.

For the memory of that fateful day would continue to replay in his mind, never leaving him alone, though always focusing most on the look of his brother's eyes. On every muscle, every expression, every attack and the force behind it. Nothing escaped Leo's attention on his brother; nothing at all.

And that was what kept him up at night.

* * *

He was supposed to be the brains of the operation, the team, and the family. He was supposed to be the doctor, the psychiatrist, the guy every one could count on that could, and would, fix a problem. He's barely twenty and the amount of stress could be overwhelming. His mind was either on his job, his projects, or focusing to stay alive during a fight. Donatello would consider himself a multi-tasker, more so than his brothers (other than Michelangelo when he was trying to beat his latest high score, listening to music, eating popcorn and pizza, and drinking a soda all at once), but lately he couldn't ignore the fact that a dark cloud had settled over his family. He had nothing to do with it, he was certain, and neither was Mikey. But it all happened when they had come back from the fight at Winter's tower. And the last time he had seen Raphael smile.

 ** _***Flashback***_**

 _They had fought vigorously. Brother's against a dark Brotherhood. Weapons clashing. Names called out. A team returned to its rightful state._

 _And in the end, victory as a family._

 _It was after seeing Winters disappear into ashes, all of the Hamato family transfixed in the old man's fate, until Raphael's voice broke through the heavy veil that settled around them. "C'mon," he said, voice low and calm, a small, slow smile beginning to etch his face. "Let's go home."_

 ** _***End of Flashback***_**

So small, and it was the last one that Donatello ever saw in weeks before his brother closed the door on all of them.

Donatello had always had an interest in psychology, even if it was based on human behavior, he had taken the time to evaluate how much of it could be used to figure out his family members. Sadly, by knowing that, Donatello knew exactly what his brother was suffering from. And from what Michelangelo had told him when Raphael confessed to their master in the dojo, his answer was correct.

 _Guilt._

Powerful in and of itself. An ache in the heart and a clouded mind.

 _Anger._

So obvious coming from his brother. He was always mad at something. And it was he who seemed to take all the anger that could or would ever lie in his family and had decided to wear it on himself as a second skin. It was worse when that anger was directed at himself.

But most of all, there was _self-hatred_.

His family all knew that this was a part of Raphael, and it was their duty as his loved ones to not let him fall into despair.

Though lately, that seemed to start failing as with each passing day, their Raphael's flame continued to grow weaker and faint as the days drawled by.

Donatello just hoped that someone would draw him out of it. And soon.

Nothing ever seemed to break through Michelangelo's young heart. Not a cut or a bruise, nor a rap on the head or a lecture. In fact, he enjoyed them. They were part of his family, showing how much they cared. Donatello would heal the physical wounds with expert hands. Leonardo would keep Michelangelo's ears flooding with reasons to not play with his skateboard in the Lair for safety protocols. And Raphael would keep his feet on the ground to face reality at the same time he protected him from it. Ever since he heard Raphael's confession the night Leonardo was kidnapped (recently), Michelangelo knew that something had changed in his brother. He had thought Leo would have fixed it, or Donnie to have offered something, anything. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just a resemblance to the silent treatment as a dark plague that settled every time Raphael closed the door on them.

* * *

Michelangelo knows that it is not his brother's intention to mortally wound them. And if what Raphael says is true, that he had driven his _sai_ to Leonardo's face yet missing by less than an inch in all his anger and fury, then his brother has yet to remind himself that he never misses. And in turn even in his darkest hour, he would never hurt them as much as to cause death.

Mikey could understand what Raphael was trying to say about Leonardo leaving them. Feeling like they were abandoned. And he was right. They all felt that way for the year their older brother and eldest son had not returned from his "training".

It had seemed like a harsh reality. And in the beginning when the crime waves had raised, all hope had seemed lost to the people of New York. Until the Nightwatcher arrived.

How could any of them have not noticed the temperamental turtle out every night and sleeping most of the day? It was beyond Michelangelo. Truly. He supposed that he had been too distracted with the new hero on the scene to actually pay close attention. Donatello, he would have been too busy with keeping up his job, continuing his projects, and drinking coffee to notice. And Master Splinter? Mikey was sure his father knew for sure. Nothing escaped his vigil… except Raph. Though Mikey knows that Splinter knew. If not from the start and finding out later or his hotheaded son telling him himself to not worry.

It was probably the second one. Mikey knew that Raphael could be the ultimate ninja when he wanted to. And all the training throughout the years with every weapon they owned could really make you a great master. Not even Leo has taken to mastering all weapons.

 _'Even still, dude would go to slow with perfecting every kata for every weapon.'_ Mikey chuckled lightly at his own evaluation.

He was still a little boy; the baby of the family, and the most protected from everything else. Maybe that's why he liked the Nightwatcher more than any other superhero, even the Silver Century. The Nightwatcher carried similar traits to protecting and guarding as his brother. Raphael may think he was just the rebel, the screw up, and the hothead, but so were they all, but Mikey knew that Raphael was still better than them all. Instead of hiding behind a mask of perfection, Raphael let his emotions show (for the most part). He'd protect and guard, and his loyalty would remain till after death. His strength gave him power, and his heart gave him drive. He was a perfect imperfection. And a hero, savior, and Guardian Angel to the core. Perhaps that last bit could reference to his name actually being of an angel's. Or perhaps it was written on his soul and carved on his heart. Michelangelo would never tell anyone, especially Raphael, not because he would get a big head or anything, but because it was his secret and his alone: Raphael was his hero. Always standing for what is right and saving others for nothing in return. Always in the shadows watching over them. Always there to run to when things were going downhill. He was always there. And Michelangelo was never afraid of his hero, rather wanting to follow his footsteps since they were toddlers, if not before. They all followed him, even Leo.

Sometimes Michelangelo would wish he had the courage to tell his brother all these things. But fear of the unknown kept him from it. And he was starting to think that maybe he needed to find his courage fast before his brother fades away.

* * *

Splinter recalls a time when his sons had been young and played and acted out as hero's and characters. Whether it was Leonardo as Aquamarine, Raphael as Hercules or Donatello as Dr. Jekyll and Michelangelo as Juliet, it didn't matter, they all were together all day. Until his son had gone to the world above more times than once and become one of the shadows in his home.

It had frightened Master Splinter, it truly did. How his most wonderful son had changed. How he had formed impenetrable walls around his heart and his family. How he would fight with his brothers more often and seclude himself into his new solitary room. It all was a change. And he remembered how they had been little that his remaining three sons settled to calling his solitary son the Nightwatcher, from being in the shadows for so long and staying up at night. It was a distant memory, but one that had surfaced when his son had come to him late one night before his departure, telling him how he had become he city's protector once more as the infamous Nightwatcher.

It still frightens Splinter. His son was a natural leader, protector, warrior and ninja. All qualities than make him stand out among his brothers. Raphael was different, and it was this difference that worried Splinter. As a warrior and ninja Raphael could beat his brothers easily with the right concentration. As a leader everyone listens to him when the time comes for him to lead in Leonardo's place. As a protector no one could tell him what to do, only guide him as much as they can. It was these qualities that Raphael had that drove Splinter to alter any horrible fate that could be thrown in his son's path. Mostly, by giving Leonardo, whom is a natural leader as well, the title of oldest and the leader. In this way, Splinter hoped that Leonardo would balance his brother perfectly. It has worked in the most part, but lately, Splinter needed someone else to fill the void beginning to take place in Raphael's unbalanced harmony. A love that none of his sons have yet to find. And one that Raphael, his golden hearted son, needed most in his hours of complete and absolute darkness.

* * *

 **I swear this last part almost made me cry. It is just so depressing and so broken down through each of the other characters that I just give myself a pat on the back. And you have to admit, Raphael is the most different out of all of them, but that's what makes him such a good character. Most of this comes through me on how I view Raphael. It's all what makes him my favorite: a dark character that has more depth than the rest.**

 **Review if you want, though it is very inspiring for me.**


End file.
